User talk:Roads
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave all newsletter submissions here. Notes I WILL ALWAYS REPLY ON MY TALK PAGE, NOT YOURS, FROM NOW ON. Due to past annoyances, please do not give me a rage comment if I improved a page, yet you wanted it the way it was. If I did, it was extremely likely for a good reason, so calmly tell me what I did that you didn't like. Don't undo/rollback the changes, either, until things are resolved. Do not ask me to get on chat just because you're bored. That's not what chat is for. Mainly what I use chat for is to see what users think of my newest stories quickly, or discuss problems or ideas. Archives /Archive 1/ - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - Archive 7 __TOC__ JHEP Can we chat privately on JHEP please? If Shaun or another user is reading this (yes, I'm talking to ), then you would be temporarily banned. -- Ancy Ancy banned me from chat cuz i said the "h" word and ur allowed 2 say it! Pluz he said the "f" word himself!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yea he did! He told Solo 2 shut the "f" up and told me 2 shut the "h" up when Brandon said he was gonna kill himself.SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) When Brandon said he was gonna comit suicide, Solo started 2 say somethin so Ancy told him 2 shut the "f" up. When i told Ancy he wasnt aloud 2 say it he said that he didnt care at all, so i told him that Brandon was only kiddin but he told me to shut the "h" up so i told him no and then he banned me from chat!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I tell yah, Ancy is a great guy, but untill what happened on chat where he went on a rage in front of me, don't get me wrong, i'm 15. I shouldn't be lisening to cussing if you know what i mean Roads. Not being mean or anything, just telling you something, Ancy was mad and furious when he heard Brandon was going to kill himself, he's got to have the guts for that. Oilslickfan23 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oilslickfan23 Newsletter When is the new newsletter coming? Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 16:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Series + Ultimate Insanity Little late, sorry: #Tennyson Force #Mad 10 (Co-Creator) #CLC #Ultimate Insanity This is from my previous message, you must've missed it, then archived it. (User:Roads/Old Talk Archive 7) "I am thinking of at the Season 1 finale of Ultimate Adventures, the Transformatrix will upgrade like the Omnitrix did when it recalibrated. After this, Ben has two evolutionary functions to choose from, like in BTMT: '' ''When he hits the Symbol while in an alien form, two spikes while appear on the horozontal sides of the symbol. Ben can spin a spike one way, to go Ultimate, and the other spike the other way to go Insane. While Insane, aliens get extremly powerful, but they risk the chance of going insane like Osmosians. Ben feels more discomfort as an Insane Form, than an Ultimate because of this. '' ''Season 2 will continue the series as "Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity". Tell me what you think, and if you think you have a better title, you can tell me and I might consider it. Wanna See What Happens When You Hit Georock 17:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC)" Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 21:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter I'd like to volunteer to take over the Newsletter, if you don't want to do it anymore. It might help me become more active on the wiki, plus I have enough time to where I can finish a newsletter by a Saturday. Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Question When have I ever said Ben 10 Planet is my website? TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 15:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC) No, i meant that i like going to that website, a lot of people do that. Dopp said there is not youtube link but you can put that in your website. TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 15:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I was just asking in case you quit doing it. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights There are so many admins on the wiki but I really want to be an admin. Not just because I can gloat, but because I can deleate pages without waiting until an admin to come when no admin is online at the time. You, Ancy, and Batking are the only admins who patrol during the day but are still not active at the time. I can take diffrent patrols in time. But I want to be an admin so I can deleate what needs to be in time, I can edit MediaWiki pages, and block members for the correct amount of time. When I was on chat, Brain insisted of blocking a member for 3 weeks just because he inserted false info in pages when it a Fan Fiction Wiki. Alright? Btw, IAX is starting to be inactive while he's busy on other wikis. He's busy on wikis such as Harypotter Roleplay and 39 Clues so I can probally take his place. Yes, I am aware of that. But this is a Fanfiction wiki, new users won't know that you can't edit canon stuff on here too. It is too much for them. That's why I'm going to add it when I'm talking to new users, to explore a variety of places and to choose what should and what shouldn't. -- CHAT NOW. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 18:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Hey dude me back, by the way can you tell me how to change the graphic of the title of the wiki pls. Thanks you! Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but no I never said anyone can adopt the Earl. It's mine. Thank you. PS:Tell John its not his, it's my fanon series. I know i put it up for adoption, but i then some where told you guys, i wanted to take it out, i don't know why no one took it out for me. Ben (Talk) 20:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) BTFFI Part II Please fill out the following personality in my BTFFI blog post. Thank you. You only have a week from the date I posted this (see below) but it takes only a minute. -- Ben 10,000 Returns Here's issue 14's review: Welcome to a new section of the newsletter! This is Ancy's Review. This is where I review episodes of Ultimate Alien, and see if they're awesome, or lame. This week's review, Ben 10,000 Returns! If there's one thing Ultimate Alien suceeds in, it's nostalgia. Zombozo? Perfect. Four Arms? Amazing. But both Ben 10,000 and ''Eon? OH HECK YES. And I can't say this episode ruined the characters, it gave much more explanation then their first appearances. Ben 10,000 was just future Ben. Point. Eon was just this time controlling dude with a helmet. Yeah, he had a plan, take over Ben's personality with his species so he can activate the Hands of Armageddon. And that's cool, that was a good movie, I liked it, but the ending was rushed. They putted way too much filler in the episode, only to have the ending rushed. Eon just gets pushed into the Hands and dies. The end. But I loved, and loved this episode. So as you know, Ben 10,000 needs the help of Ben destroying the Hands of Armageddon so Eon can't corrupt the original timeline. However, it seems Eon is actually a Ben 10,000 hunting his younger alternate selfs so he's the only Ben. So, they fight him, kill him, return everything to normal, the end. It was a good episode to reveal questions, but now without leaving any new ones behind. First off, why did Ben (Or Eon) wanted to be the only one? Did he came from an alternate evil dimension? Did he became corrupted? And if he indeed was an alternate Ben, why didn't he show off anyone of his Omni/Ultimatrix powers? And how did he get chronokinesis? Did he accidentally merged himself with the his Trix and was using Clockwork? Did his Chronian DNA sample took over? So yeah, another episode starring Eon or Ben 10,000 is probably not a bad idea. Overall, this was a very great episode, check it out, buy it on DVD, just watch it! I rate this episode: 8 Evil Eon Bens out 10! Tune in next time for a review of ''The Creature From Beyond! ... Ok, now you can put it in the newsletter. THIS IS NOT A PART OF THE REVIEW Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 12:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) NEITHER IS THIS Fix It says on your userpage, "I am Roads, (not really) also called Roadster. (:P)", shouldn't it be, "I am Roads, also called Roadster (notreally. (:P)" ? Ben (Talk) 20:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Is there any sort of way to delete pages from the wiki interface? (Talk) 22:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Answers I want answers, Roads, and you're gonna give 'em to me! Please? #This has no pic. of Ultimate Wildmutt roaring, how did you get/make that on the BTTMT art? #Can you respond to my Ultimate Insanity thing? Just asking you what you think. If you have any ideas or a different name to share with me, jusk say so. I'll be on chat to make it easier. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 18:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Tennyson Force Tabs TF was a big page, so I put the tabs on it. If you want to change things, such as combining the shorts tab as a section of the episodes tab, or combing the aliens tab into the characters tab and adding a villians section (Which I strangely don't have) in the characters tab, go ahead. I am fine with any changes you decide to make. Wait! You said I couldn't use the home page heading 2 on CLC, but you used them on BTMT ''AND ''BTTMT. I'm okay that you did that. XD. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 21:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey Roads! Can you just restore the following page, "Forum:Wall of Fame/Layout", it looked very interesting and a cool idea for me to use in the future, can you either restore until i tell you to delete it or restore it, copy the page to a subpage or my talkpage and then delete it for me? Thanks! 15:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Question: Why does it say in the logs, my name and omi's name? Can you tell me the sentence you said? I'm curious. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 21:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: FYI I know that. I just did that cause it sounded cooler. You can call be "Arburian", like I saidd on my page. TheCannonboltSpecies (Talk - Blog - ) 01:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Some Villains Hi, Roads. Can I use Zeno, Fich, Paparo, Ultimatron and Ohsmoss? The Mastermind is watching you like a frog and a fly (Talk - Blog - ) 14:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes there is a page on the wiki that needs to get booted off. the page "Ryan's First Misson" was supposed to be the second episode in my "Ryan 10" series, but I decided to scrach it. (Talk) 18:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) My blog Hi, Roads. If you have time, can you see my blog? The address is: http://bamdadsben10blog.blogspot.com/ PS. How old are you? PPS. Sorry if I asked that. The Mastermind is watching you like a frog and a fly (Talk - Blog - ) 08:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 Well you know how we have the top 10 series and stuff? I was thinking, we should recount it every couple of months. I mean, so many new series join it wouldn't be fair to keep the same top 10 series. Brian, Omi and I alone have 6 or so brand new series. Also, do we do the top 10 users? We should ^_^. ET |Was |Here!!! 12:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) MK vs. Ben 10! DUDE GET ON CHAT QUICK! DUDEZ R CUSSIN HERE! SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Me being Admin Yes, I want to be admin. But I want to check out some techniques I thought of in the past. I could spruce up some MediaWiki pages. I would like to see my theories become reility. And so, I would like to apply for an administration job. I know there are too many admins but half the admins are acting like normal users and don't take advantage of their admin rights besides blocking and locking which is for personal uses unless organized and thanked to. I could be able to create new activities to the main page and other buisness. It's a long thing to explain. So this is Jonathan, applying for a job. -- D*mn and H*ll D*mn and H*ll is not listed on the blacklist. Why aren't we allowed to say that? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ignoring Stop ignoring my messages when I say I want to be admin! Yes! I want to, and if you'll let me be an admin for 10 minutes, I'll show you what I'll do! -- Also, Earl is being a pain in the butt! He gave the warning just because I called someone "retard". And I called Brandon a "retard" because we were roleplaying! So then I heard that Earl kickbanned Shaun but Brain unkickbanned him. Then Earl admitted he said the "b" cuss last night but said it was okay because it was "confirming what the vandals said". He needs to chill! -- :Um no, roleplay or not, you were doing something called, verbal abuse to Brandon. Also, I only said the b word in quotes so I could confirm what the bad word was, for example i said, did they, the vandals say, "bad word"? I only did that so i could know who the vandals were and put a end to this, you must do something that might be a bit bad to end the bigger vandlism. Thank you. -- TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 18:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Star's Stars I created the season premiere for Star of a New Hero. Please read it and see if you like it! ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 02:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Advice Hey. I was thinking of having an advice colum in the newsletter. Sometimes, it is just sentance, or it could be a paragraph, depending on the situation. It could be called "Redo's Words of Wisdom" or something like that. Anyway, if you aprove of my idea, here is my first submission: "Series are like children: you need to have fun with them, take good care of them, and enjoy them when you can." Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 01:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Archeiving Can I start making Archieves yet? Or can only admins have them? Do you have to have a certain message amount? I have over 100. It's really annoying to have to scroll down so far. Plus, the loading takes longer. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 17:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Some dudes from the Mortal Kombat wiki came here and they're swearing! Please help! SHOOP DA WHOOP! Timez for boomz!! VIRUS! BADABOOM VIRUS 20:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Can you plz Unbann me form chat pealse? can i just get a waring? it wont happend agin i promase.COOL EMO (Talk - Blog - ) 21:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey Roads, can you come on chat? TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 01:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adminship Thanks, now I'm going to go to go to a MediaWiki page and make chat look awesome. All I need now is a name for Chat. Do you know? Chatrupia? Chatland? What should be the planet for Chat? That's the 2nd thing I'm going to do. -- What I mean is that instead of saying "~ JonathanTennysion has joined the chat. ~", I was thinking of doing a project where it says "~ has entered (((The name for a planet instead of 'Chat'))) ~" and stuff like that. You know. -- INFINITE CANNONBOOOOOLT CAN I USE HIM? And can you put his powers on his page please? I'MMA SIGNIN' MAH SIGNATURE BLARGH! 16:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki Hey Roads! Just telling you that is a great tool for MediaWiki, I know you promoted John because he is good with it, but no one beats AllMessages, (i'm not against his adminship, nothing to do with it), but try AllMessages, you can have John try it to, it is basically a dictionary for all MediaWiki pages on Wikia. Try it! PS: Reply to this message and I replied on your talkpage at Project Exonaut. TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 20:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Star of a New Hero Can you create a template for Star of a New Hero that looks like BTMT's, and whenever I post it on a page then change it, it changes on the page too? Can you add these categories: *Heroes (green) *Main Villains (black) *Minor Villains (red) *Season 1 (blue) *Weapons and Technology (gray) ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 00:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Here's a comic... Sorry, I forgot to post the comic for the latest newsletter issue. Can you put this one for the next issue? Thanks. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 09:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ad Can you put an ad in the newsletter advertising Star of a New Hero? It's about a Galvanic Mechamorph named Star who finds a team of aliens and the Starwave, which let him use ability aliens. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 00:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Support http://supermarionews.wikia.com/wiki/ This is a new wiki I am supposed to promote, please join if interested! Go on that chat ASAP! Thanks, Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 01:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Administartion Hello, there. I am Redo and I would like to become an admin. I don't like this one bit, I know you see me as a lower-lifeform and I am obviously wasting time doing this. I just want to make wikia a better place. Everytime I see an inactive wiki, I give one of its admins a call, but I have never been responded. :( This is really the only wiki I can stay on. I don't care what you think! You're just another around-the-block user! No matter what you say! No matter what you do! You can block me all you want! I have a heart and I use it for good! I don't care how much I get blocked for this! I know what to do and when to do so! I am an admin in my heart! So I don't need your opinion or your say! I put the needs of myself behind those of other users! I didn't want to help Brian with Mad 10, I had too many series! I helped him anyway, he's a user like me, and I helped him, even though I didn't wan't to! You may be an admin, but you are still a normal user! I've been nice! I've been active! I even report spam! I also have much to offer you and this wiki! You should be greatful to have me here! It is hard to word on a wiki and do school at the same time! I am busy guy who knows what spam is! I know how to take care of it! Users deserve a warning before a block, and a resonable block-time, too! I am good with grammer! I can barely feel my foot right now! I spend A LOT of time here, and most of my free-time! I deserve admin rights! You hear me?! I am not asking you if I deserve admin rights, I'm telling! So block me for this rage! I don't care! I am an admin in my heart and I don't care if you make me one or not! I must be admin material! I am friends with most admins here: Bink, Jon, Brian! Most people hang out with people like themselves! It's obvious, Roads! Why else would anyone like me! So ban me! That just means you're avoiding me because you don't want me as an admin! You wouldn't even want me without being so! You think I'm a bad person! Well, no one's perfect! Everybody lies! Everybody sins! No one can help it and no one can deny it! Well, I guess this is it! Now, you are going to go to my userpage and ban me! So, since this message is useless and pretty much done now, here is my stupid signature! (Goodbye, BTFF:( ) Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 02:51, November 16, 2011 (UTC) MK Members on Chat Okay, for the past three days I have been dealing with one specific MK member on chat, User:Ermacpunk15. Today he and a whole bunch of other MK members have joined chat and they are all causing trouble. No one on the chat wants to deal with them so I am going to kickban them. The other users are User:Byakuya600 and User:Tremorfan94. If you want to talk to them you can but they are not listening to any reasoning from Jon, Mazter or I. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 01:03, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I warned the 3 users around 10 or 12 times until finally ET was smart and put a end to the madness that the 3 users he mentioned were doing. -- TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 01:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) 1. John and Evolved insulted us, with John insulting our sexuality and Evolved calling us retards. Yet, when we defend ourselves, we're instantly unfairly warned. I'm sure Evolved will give you the bullcrap "he insulted you for being annoying" excuse. 2. Emperor Scorpion didn't contribute to the argument, therefore, by banning him, he abused his powers. 3. We were just now banned, for literally no reason. His only reason was "for being a nuisance", yet he never backed up or explained his vague claim. Basically, we were only banned for being there, which is frankly idiotic. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:14, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was just about to say that Emperor Scorpion did not contribute and ask for Roads to unblock him, but why did you remove Mazter's comment? Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 01:16, November 17, 2011 (UTC) What? I didn't remove anything. Not on purpose anyways. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:17, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Re-added. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Also, you guys just randomly come here and not even EDIT here. To Roads: I am just backing up Evolved Tokustar here as he did the right thing, I am not part of this. -- TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 01:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) We only come here to end it, which, for the last time, John, Rocket and now Evolved, are making difficult --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) How? Please tell me how Jon and I are causing trouble. I know Rocket is going to your wiki and causing trouble but that is your wiki's problem, not ours. Jon and I are not doing anything wrong other than dealing with a nuisance. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 01:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm only being an idiot on your wiki because you were being idiots on ours (you're so much better at it than me D:) -- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 03:32, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Guys, as much as I'd like to help, I can't really put much into it, since I not only was not there the first time, but I wasn't there the second time either. I'm usually good at telling these things, but not quite these times... :Roadster (Let's talk.) 11:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly, that is what I'm going to do here. It's time to stop relying for Roads for everything guys, we can handle this ourselves. We're not little children and think he's our father. You guys act like you love Roads as your father. But he isn't, he's one of our co-users who work and edit just as much as we do. He may be ranked #1, be the only active buetract, and have over 10,000 edits here but that's for diffrent stuff. That doesn't mean anything. You see that Brain has more edits than me, but that's because many users here do the "To be added..." sign. I don't because I don't want my readers waiting. So this doesn't all matter. My point is, Roads isn't the "big daddy", he one of the children, noone's the "big daddy" right now except for our featured wikian. But that's only for a couple months then a new one rises. But still, he's not in charge of us. We make our own decisions and that's what we're going to do! Get your butt off that lazy couch just yelling at Roads to do it for you. It's your problems, not his. -- :::Yes, thanks for saying that. :::Roadster (Let's talk.) 11:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes your right, PS:I never report to Roads :P- i handle my own situations, i just felt the need to back up ET here for these random users coming to our wiki. Also, theres a reason why he's admin here, he is here to fix problems, I would help more but im a bureaucrat at Ben 10 Planet to help. But if i were a admin here, i would be glad to help this situation, but yes, we have to stop reporting to Roads and start asking other admins instead. PSS:John:actually, Roads is here to help not just he's a bureaucrat for fun, that's why he has rights like this, but yes your partially right where we shouldnt take advantage of his wiki time. -- TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 20:22, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mod er Admin hey uh....Roadz can i b a mod er an admin? i think i shud b one cuz im nice and stuff but im not actin cocky about it but thatz not the only reason i think i shud b an admin er a mod is cuz im alwayz on Chat and i wanna make sure therez no one cussin er anything cuz the MK dudez alwayz come on here and insult everyone and cuss alot and dont wanna just take all day 2 leave a message 2 an admin about cuz they wud already b gone and get away with it so thatz y i wanna b a mod er an admin giv me ur answer on my talk page er somethin and itz OK if u dont wanna giv it 2 me cuz ur the boss anyway :) but still u can trust me dude. SUB OUT! SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 21:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :I believe sub should not get chatmod for 5 reasons. One, he has been kickbanned twice for disruption. Two, he abuses capslocks. Three, there are always 2 active chatmods on chat most of the time. Four, the "MK dudes" are already kickbanned and will not be coming back. Five, he overreacts and asks for personal info like where people live and how old they are. -- TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 22:48, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Ad for Newsletter Here is the ad for Z-Force: _______ "Jake!" Jared, Samantha, Vincent, Eric, and Micah yelled. "AHHHH!" Jake yelled. A sudden light flashed. Don't miss the two-part ultimate event of all time! Sacrifices, Sacrifices. Coming soon. _______ Thanks in advance! FIUOSN Talk to me 06:37, November 18, 2011 (UTC) New Emotes Do you think you could make these as emotes to use on chat and on comments? ﻿Can I borrow $5? 03:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Smallargeemote.png|Smallarge Circuitemote.png|Circuit Spotlight Request Hi. Ben 10 Fan Fiction looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. You do have a very small handful of again that you might want to go sort out. -- Wendy (talk) 06:20, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Rath BTMT Look, it is live action Ultimate Rath http://www.ben10toys.net/photo/ult-rath-in-ben-10-gen-rex-heros-united?context=user Brian showed me this. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 10:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, that is fanon, I cant believe you fall for it, lol. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:13, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I know it is fanon? I was saying it resembles Ultimate Rath BTMT. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 11:29, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, okay then. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Tigerhead thnx 4 the new tigerhead Ad Jake 13 Jake 13 has kickstarted it's second season and he has already unlocked his first ADDITIONAL ALIEN! Keep reading to find out more! BTUAM The final ever season of BTUAM has started and it is already getting into it's most powerful story arc. Ben's Ultimatrix has been attached to the MEGATRIX permanently, Kevin was given a power ring to allow for him to absorb energy, which he control without going insane, and Goopie sadly left the team. Last but not least, Ben's newest alien, Purpunite, escaped the MEGATRIX! Keep reading to find out what happens! Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 22:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanksgiving in Australia we don't have Thanksgiving Ad I have an ad for the newsletter, for Ben 10: Stupidity Force. While fighting Clancy, Ben gets an virus that makes him amnesiac, crazy, and really, really stupid. Now Kevin, Gwen and Julie have to deal with the incredibly annoying Ben, along with some villains like Ssserpent, Sentient Ultimate Wildmutt, AND EVEN THE CREATORS OF PLANET SHEEN! Watch the hilarious episodes now! OR I KILL YOU. (transform) BZZT BZT! (facepalm) Bzt. 13:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Inappropriate Pic/Framing Oddfan and CL put and inappropriate pic on chat and Shadow admitted that he did it and he framed them. Please ban them. EPICNESS UNLEASHED To save the world TYRAN REX 18:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok this is the ture sorty i used Cls acount because i forgot mind and the why the pic becuz it was a user here that was bannned his name was User:Ben 10 sucks balls so i saw his user pic that was the nasty one so pepole watend to see it so i shwoed them it COOL EMO (Talk - Blog - ) 22:18, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Request Hi Roads. I have one request. I would like administrator rights just so I can clean up the socks and vandalism/deletion needed to be done. After explaining to the admins here that socks need to be blocked and some rights are not needed for blocked users (e.g:bannedfromchat is not needed for blocked users since they are blocked from chat anyways for being blocked on the wiki), they did not listen. Also, I have found some mistakes in the MediaWiki that need some proper editing. I promise that you don't need to address me as a admin or to the wiki, just I could have access to some abilities so I can cleanup the wiki a bit. I will still be addressed as the chatmod/rollback on chat. I would simply like to be "cleanup crew" for the wiki. I promise I won't be doing admin requests/duties like protecting pages and theme designer things. All I want to do is do some more protecting blocks with some ips and indefinite blocked users. Cleanup is all I would like to do. Please remember that I won't be addressed as a admin to this wiki, just a chatmod and rollback, im not gonna be a admin, just "cleanup crew" :). Please also remember, that I am a trusted enough to do this as I already am a admin/bureaucrat at Ben 10 Planet, with all the new admins coming in there (new episodes means vandalism/spam/more admins), I am just that old crat that needs something to do, so I decided to help out this wiki a lot. Finally, I won't be saying on other wikis or listing im a admin here, so the "rights" thing won't be a problem. Also, best if you reply on my talkpage for this, thanks :). PPS:I have a decent amount a edits here- 750 edits, and I am a chatmod/rollback already, and even though I have not recently been editing, I have been participating in blogs, featured things, and wiki events, I am always reverting vandalism these days also. 22:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Roads? Where ARE you? Are you inactive? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 00:54, November 27, 2011 (UTC)